Dream Attack
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: 004/002, Albert finishes grieving Hilda at the Berlin Wall. Jet and he have an argument over it, drift together, and then apart.


Title: Dream Attack

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: 004/002, Albert and Jet in a relationship.

Rating: T

Summary: Takes place a year and a half before 'Legends of the Super Galaxy.' Just Albert finishing grieving Hilda at the Berlin Wall. Jet and he have an argument over it, but then try to come to understand.

Warnings: **Okay, I need to tell you there is an essay/ rant at the bottom of this story. Yes, I'm really thin-skinned about my favorite pairing. Someone left an anonymous review for 'Hyper Ballad' that I've responded to. This person has issues with Jet and Albert hooking up. I explain how I got into writing Jet and Albert, in case anyone is interested.**

Author's Notes: Name after a New Order song.

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori.

Beta Reader: None.

Date: November 1, 2009 (10:12pm)/ finished May 2, 2011 (111:10am) The anonymous review make me dig this one up.

Word Count: 5,557

Albert woke at the shrill alarm and quickly silenced it. He grabbed the clock and read seven-thirty. The room was cool and dim. He heard the gentle rain patter against the window as he pushed aside the worn quilts.

He looked to his left, Jet was still sound asleep, like he expected. He quickly stood up and walked over to the window. He peeled back the curtain and looked over Berlin. Modern Berlin was so different than his memories of a city war torn and then divided in two.

He let the curtain go and walked to the kitchenette in his small apartment. It was on the fifth floor of a building that had been around since the 1920s. The austere, Bauhaus style appealed to Albert's aesthetics and reminded him of his earlier childhood.

He turned on the light, started coffee, and picked up a copy of _Berliner Zeit_. It was yesterday's issue that announced the anniversary of the Berlin Wall being torn down. He drew a deep breath as his memory of those guards flooded his mind against his will. No doubt they were long since dead and gone after sixty-five years, but they suddenly were vivid in his mind.

He shook his head and read the details of the memorial. Not once had he visited the spot the Wall had stood, not in the five years he had been freed from the Black Ghost, or the years since Black Ghost had been defeated, and he had no desire to see it until now. The Wall had done so much to shape his life. It had even led to his cybornization.

"Man, it's too early." Jet's voice startled him. He glanced over his shoulder as the American ambled over towards the coffee. "Every time we're together my sleeping habits change. Dating across the Atlantic ocean sucks. Next time you're visiting me in New York so you can deal with the jet lag."

Albert chuckled as Jet let out a large yawn. Jet flopped down on chair next to Albert. Albert slid the sugar over towards Jet and said, "It'll be my turn anyway. Besides, if you and Joe hadn't signed up for that race in Monaco, I still would be waiting you to visit."

"Hey now... are you suggesting that the only reason I would come to Europe is for a race?"

Albert gave him a wry smirk and nodded. Jet put on a mock expression of hurt and said, "Awe... come on... We'll be in Monaco with Joe and Frances. We'll go and live it up after I trounce Joe."

Albert chuckled again. "Arrogant much?"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, not Joe's. He's got Frances." Jet sipped his coffee and squinched up his face. Albert watched as Jet dumped five more heaping spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee. "This is truly awful! Oh, today we've got to get our tickets. I also need to call Joe about his crew. I hope he replaced that goof. And remind me to call Jimmy. I promised him a call."

"Anything else on the agenda?" Albert asked, adjusting once again to Jet's high speed topic shifts.

"Nope, just have some fun."

"Well, there is an event today. I thought we could go."

"Cool. What are we doing?"

"This is the anniversary when the Berlin Wall was torn down. I'd like to go and see what it's like now."

Jet's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I haven't been back there since the Black Ghost intervened in my life. It's time I visited it again."

"Visit? Why? I don't understand."

"I have this need to see it gone, to know that things have changed in the world and that there's finally peace after the Black Ghost. The missing Berlin Wall is the affirmation me."

"Are you kidding me?" Jet scowled. "You want to go 'cause of her. All that bull about peace... The Black Ghost? Don't snow me, Albert. I know the score."

Albert felt as if a cool tidal wave hit him. After the wake, all that was left was a smoldering anger. He said after he unclenched his teeth, "I told you that is in my past. This has nothing to do with Hilda. The Wall destroyed my life and tore apart my country. It was a devastating event, and I want to put that to rest in my mind."

"Oh how convenient that all your angst is wrapped up in one package! Makes things nice and clean for you. You can use an excuse to cry over her. Sure... hide behind the Wall."

"You need to drop it," Albert said dryly. He could tell a fight, one they had a few times before, was brewing. He wasn't in the mood any longer to engage Jet's jealousy anymore. Now that the Black Ghost was gone all he desired was calm, but it just wasn't in Jet's restless nature.

"And you don't?" Jet quipped, glaring.

"I'm hiding? You're the one hiding behind Hilda," Albert said, he quickly decided to let his buried thoughts go about this wrinkle in their relationship. He was going to put it to rest. Jet's expression went from hostile to stunned.

"How's that? I didn't even know the lady."

"Yes, but you use my former relationship with Hilda as an excuse to keep me at a distance. You always pick a fight about here, or Venus, and run off to New York when I mention future plans for us. What it's really about is your insecurities over us, therefore, you keep bring them up. You're scared of making a deeper commitment because you're afraid I'll let you down. They've passed away years ago, and I've accepted that. I would have never slept with you if I wasn't ready to move on. You're the one that needs to let go of your past!"

Jet looked shocked, as if Albert had slapped him, and then his expression grew nasty. "Screw you! You are so full of it! You're the one with the hang ups. Not me!"

Albert stood and glared back at him. "You can come with me, or not."

Jet crossed his arms and stared down at his mug. Albert sighed, walked to his bedroom, and said, "Suit your self."

Albert quickly got showered and dressed in a dark green suit. He walked towards his front door and put on his overcoat. He didn't look at Jet directly; Albert could tell he was still sitting at the kitchen table. "Have you changed your mind?"

Jet didn't answer for several long minutes. Albert pulled on his brown, leather gloves and put on his dark green Jaeger hat. "Fine. I'll be back in few hours."

Albert left and slammed the door on his way out. He refused to worry about Jet's insecurities right now. He had other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>He found the spot where he had crashed his truck several decades ago. The streets were crowed with people laying flowers at the now empty space that had been occupied by the Berlin Wall. Albert looked down at his own flowers. The pale, purple flowers shivered as misty rain and wind hit them. Around him he heard his mother tongue. There was comfort in the familiar sound.<p>

He slowly walked over to the spot and laid the flowers on the ground. He jammed his fists into his overcoat pockets and sighed. His breath quivered, and his throat choked as he let it out of his chest. His mind couldn't get rid of the images of Hilda's lifeless face.

Shock hit him as he realized tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had thought he had already been drained of his sorrow. He took a deeper breath and looked over towards Eastern Berlin. His life with Hilda was slowly remembered.

Albert switched to thoughts of the happier moments together: music, literature, hiking, holidays, and love making. He felt the sorrow lift slightly; now he felt warmth and not the cold, hard anger.

Those were the memories, the joyful ones, he hadn't allowed himself experience out of the fear of being overwhelmed at the loss. Once he embraced them, there was a calming sensation that washed over him. He found himself breathing easier.

He shook his head and gave a rueful smile to the flowers. He thought, '_I've been afraid of facing the grief, of letting it go because I was afraid it would break me. Jet was right. I'm here, and all I thought about was her, not other memories or reflection about the Wall. How did he know?_'

He shook his head and felt a slow smile come to his lips. Her sweet face clearly came to his mind as if he had seen her yesterday.

'_Ah, Hilda, I'm not the same man you knew. There was a time when all I wanted... all I wished... was that I had died here with you. Things have changed. There is a purpose to my life now. I've had to endure to see the Black Ghost was destroyed. After them... after Van Bogart... after seeing... Venus die in my arms and that caused something to snap. Hours later I was helplessly watching Jet fall to the ocean. _

'_Jet... it was soon after... thanks to Ivan and Doctor Gilmore... he lived. We spent months talking things out, but we can't agree on even simple things even to this day. Hilda, you most certainly wouldn't like him. You would say he's too blunt and too crass, but I think you'd understand he's what I really need now. He keeps me honest.'_

He took a deep breath and looked down at the flowers.

'_It's time I go. I need to make peace with him. This damn wall won't keep me from_ _divided from happiness again. Good bye, darling.' _

He waited a few silent moments and then turned to leave. It was crystal clear to him now. He had to start building a future at this point. The Black Ghost was gone, and for a long time he had stumbled around, dazed and confused. After Jet was healed, it was a strained back and forth as they struggled to figure out what was between them.

'_What's to become of me now; it's difficult to hold down work because of cyborinization. Maybe my insistence on living in Berlin is my own insecurities holding me in the past. I was so hypocritical this morning.' _Albert ruefully shook his head and turned his face towards the gray sky. He smiled when he noticed it had stopped raining at least. _'Time to move on and leave this damn Wall in my past.'_

* * *

><p>"Jet?" Albert closed his apartment door. He didn't like the silence that greeted him. He went to his bedroom and was dismayed to see Jet's suitcase was gone. Albert walked over to his closet and also noticed Jet's black, leather jacket was missing.<p>

He went to the kitchen. No note on the table, just the half drank cup of coffee. He went to the phone and dialed. A few rings and then, "Hello?"

"Frances, this is Albert."

Several long, silent seconds passed before she said in French, "Joe went to pick him up at the airport."

"Good. Make sure he stays put in Paris and doesn't leave for Monaco yet. I'll be on the next flight," he replied in her native language.

"Albert, what happened? He sounded so upset."

"We had a fight. I didn't have a chance to talk things over with him. It's very important that I speak with him."

"Okay. Get here soon."

He hung up his phone and then tossed a few clothes in his suitcase. He left in a hurry for the airport.

* * *

><p>He handed money to the cabdriver and picked up his suitcase. The older Parisian apartment building was very ornate in comparison his own home in Berlin. He made his way upstairs and knocked on Frances' door.<p>

She opened it before he finished knocking. No doubt she heard him on the staircase. She stood aside, giving him a stern look.

"He's not here, Albert."

"What? He left?" Albert stepped into Frances' apartment; she shut the door. He noticed her bags were packed and ready at the door.

"Yes, he and Joe went to Monaco early. I made the mistake of telling him you were on your way. He was livid."

"Damn it! I should have guessed he'd run off."

"Oh, Albert, what's going on? I thought you two were getting along?"

Albert sighed and released the aggravation he had been stewing in for hours. "We were, but I wanted to go to the Berlin Wall and pay my respects. Jet got to the heart of the matter and said it was Hilda I wanted to go morn. I accused him of using her as an excuse to not get close to me. Things were very tense after that. I left to the memorial. That's when he ran off."

"Mon Deiu! In the last ten months you two haven't fought very often. What changed?"

"We're spending more time together, getting closer and more serious. We're still hashing things out."

Frances shook her head and crossed her arms. "He's serious about not talking to you right now."

"I know, but I'm serious about apologizing to him."

"Apologize?"

Albert waved his gloved hand and sighed. "Later. Let's get to Monaco."

* * *

><p>"I wish we could have gotten here sooner," Frances said as she and Albert made their way through the crowd. Albert suppressed his annoyance at being stuck at the airport for three hours before being told that all the flights were booked. He and Frances then went by train and arrived late afternoon.<p>

When they got there, Joe and Jet had already started a practice run. They just missed them, therefore, Albert would have to wait till the end to hash things out with Jet. Albert was dismayed to see crowds of people in the stands.

"It's a large crowd!" he complained to Frances.

"It always is," Frances said as they found empty seats. "You've never been to one of Jet's races?"

"Not before this one," he admitted, feeling a slight stab of guilt.

They fell into silence as a few race cars took off down the track. Albert easily spotted Jet's car: red with white trim and a large blue '002' on the hood. Joe's car, similar in color, but with a '009' on the hood, was close behind. He found him self smiling for the first time since yesterday morning. Jet was certainly competitive; he thrived on it.

Three laps into pre-race Jet pulled into the front. His car gained speed and came upon a curve. Albert's breath caught in his chest as Jet's car skidded out of control and slammed into a small wall. The car tumbled over on his side and came to rest in a bellowing cloud of slate smoke.

"Jet!" Frances screamed and leaped up. Albert felt as if he were made of lead as he got to his feet; Frances stood beside him. Emergency teams and medics flocked to Jet's accident. The cars were being slowed and ushered towards their pits. "I can see him. He's fine!"

Only now did it come to Albert's consciousness that the crowd was on its feet, watching with horrified interest as the medics braved the smoke. Albert didn't wait another minute. He grabbed Frances' hand and dragged her through the crowds.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe he cracked up? That American kid hasn't done that before." Albert overheard a security guard say. Two security guards were standing in the middle of a cinder block hallway.<p>

"Yeah, he has more guts than brains. Did you see how he took that curve." The second security guard's answered caused Albert to grit his jaw and glower as he approached the two uniformed men. It never ceased to amaze him how many people misunderstood or underestimated Jet.

"That wasn't the important thing. Did you seem him? Not a damn scratch on him," the first replied as Albert approached. Albert almost passed when the first security guard held up his hand. "Hey, mister. This hallway leads to the locker room reserved for drivers only."

"I know. I came to see Jet Link."

"No way. The doctor still hasn't given the okay. Besides, only relatives can visit the locker rooms."

"I'm a friend of his."

"Are you related?"

Albert answered in a low voice, "No."

"Sorry. Wait outside like..."

"Albert!" Joe called out, rushing down the hallway. "Frances had the staff call me on the intercom. She said you were headed here."

"Is Jet..."

"Fine. Scuffed a little, but a... Frances is going to call Doctor Gilmore."

"Good. I want to see him."

"He's not to..." Joe paused and looked at the two guards, shooting them critical looks. "Listen, he's with us. It's fine to let him in."

The security guard's expression turned from smug to annoyed. He gave Albert a dirty look and jerked his thumb down the hallway towards the locker rooms. Albert followed Joe, but glanced over his shoulder. The two security guards were exchanging conversation in hushed tones. He wished for a moment he had Frances' ears.

"Is he willing to talk to me?" Albert asked, turning his attention towards Joe.

Joe shook his head. "I do think you should. He told me about some of it on the way here."

Albert grimaced. "I suppose he's still angry?"

"I think if you show up, he'll talk you." Joe gave Albert a sympathetic expression. "I think he really misses you."

They arrived at a slightly cracked door and paused. Albert could hear Jet's voice; he figured Jet was making a phone call. "...and I promise I'm okay! You know me, kiddo, I'm the indestructible cyborg. Anyway, it's seven in the morning there. Aren't you getting ready for school?... Well, get ready for it, and don't give your ma a hard time... Okay, good deal. Listen, I really called to talk to your ma so put her on... Hey, Cathy... Yes, I'm fine. Could you do me a favor. I'm leaving on the next plane out... Could you pick me up?... Probably out of Heathrow. I'll call you when I get there... No... things didn't work out with Albert... I don't want to talk about it!... yes, yes... when I get home. Okay, thanks for the favor, Cathy. Bye."

Joe put his hand on the door and whispered, "He's said he was going back to New York right after the race. I thought he'd stick around a little longer." Joe pushed the door opened. Albert saw Jet sitting on a cot, slumped over, elbows on knees. Jet's head jerked up, and he met Albert's eye. His eyes shown delight and full of relief for half a minute, then sunk into choler.

"Joe, I told you I didn't want to see him! What the hell are you doing letting him in!"

"Come on, Jet. Just talk to him already," Joe snapped, turned on his heels, and left, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here! I though you..." Jet started shouting. He was interrupted by the ring phone at the foot of the cot. He snatched the receiver and shouted, "What!.. oh, sorry, Doctor Gilmore... No, Frances shouldn't have bothered you. I'm fine. Just a bump... I know... I know... I know... okay, okay, but I'm going to New York. No, I won't... What makes you think Albert is here!..." Jet avoided looking at Albert, but thrust the receiver towards him.

Albert took the phone and said, "Yes, I'm here."

"_Will you talk some sense into that boy and make him stay put. I'll catch the next flight, so I can check him out."_

"I'll try," Albert said and hung up the phone. He had more to worry about than coddling Gilmore's paternal urges. Jet jumped up, but Albert stood in his way towards the door.

"Out of my way!"

"You're going sit down and listen to what I have to say. If you want to got to New York afterwards, I'll drive you to the airport myself and buy the ticket."

Jet flinched back slightly, but maintained a scowl. "Fine." Jet turned and flopped down on the cot, arms crossed. "Make it quick."

"You were right about what you said, and I'm sorry about dismissing your observation. All I could do was think about her."

Jet's voice sounded tired to Albert as he said, "I knew that was going to happen. Instead you put it on me. You made me feel that all our problems were my fault."

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." Albert sat beside Jet and removed his gloves after glancing to make sure the door was shut. "I needed to go there and let myself grieve. I was able to remember the past and realized that it wasn't more than I could handle. I needed to go there to help me solidify things in my mind between us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet, I can't change my past to please you. I wouldn't change my past if I could." Albert paused and looked down at his metallic, right hand. He held it up to Jet. "Not even what the Black Ghost did to me." Jet looked stunned at that admission. "I would have never had the power to change people's lives for the better and defend humanity from a tangible evil." Albert took Jet's hand and squeezed it. Jet stared down at his knees. "I also wouldn't have met you if this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you sure you wouldn't take it back? If it meant you could have her back?"

"I'm not going to play that kind game any more. I'm only going to look at the here and now, what's in front of me. I want you to accept me. Along with that, comes my past. From this moment on, you must trust me and stop pushing me away. Using my past as an excuse to keep this as a long distance relationship won't work any more. Search yourself, you know what I said was right."

Albert watched Jet's lips quiver. He gave a swift nod, but refused to look Albert in the eye. "Yeah, you're sort of right."

"I am. Things have been building to this point. We need to decide where this is going."

Jet paled and lifted wide, brandy colored eyes to Albert. "What are you saying?"

"I want to break up with you or start living together. I'm dissatisfied with our relationship as it is."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Albert said gravely. Jet was silent for several long minutes, so Albert prompted gently, "What's your choice?"

"You want me to move to Berlin?"

"Or I'll move to New York. The choice is yours."

A slow smile spread across Jet's face. The redhead nodded, slowly at first, and then more vigorously. "Awesome! Let's do. I want to bury the hatchet and move on."

Albert was suddenly engulfed in a fierce embraces. A warm sense of peace came over him at the fresh promise of their developing relationship.

* * *

><p>[five months later]<p>

_"Not this time, Al, not again." _Albert heard Jet say flatly over the phone receiver.

"There is nothing I can say?"

_"No. I'm going to stay in New York. You stay in Berlin."_

"I just don't think it's wise for me to have this surgery. I've explained my reasons," Albert said.

_"I'm not arguing again! If you can't get that damn self-detonation out of your chest, I don't want to be with you! That's it."_

"If a danger hits humanity again, I need to be prepared."

_"And I told you! I'm sick of your suicidal side! That's all this is boiling down to. You feel guilty over Hilda and Venus. This is just an excuse to take yourself out!"_

Albert felt his mouth go dry. "There's not a way we can come to an agreement?"

_"No, and don't come to New York. It's over. For good,"_ Jet answered flatly.

"I guess it is," Albert answered, trying to work through his shell-shock. "Good bye."

_"Bye,"_ Jet replied, sounding stunned, too.

Albert hung up the phone and looked around his apartment. Some of Jet's belongings were still there. He'd have to get Cathy's address in New York and ship them. He sighed and slumped forward.

Their relationship was going well until Jet insisted on Albert getting his self-detonation device removed. Albert refused. The danger of another group like the Black Ghost threating the Earth wouldn't leave Albert. He couldn't risk being without a final way to rescue those in danger, or to be without a game-changer. He'd accepted how he was cybornized a long time ago, even helped Pyunma with acceptance at his lot in life as well. Jet, though, had a fear of loosing Albert.

Albert's head jerked up; he couldn't change who he was, even to please Jet.

* * *

><p>[one year later]<p>

Seeing Jet again was strange. They hadn't seen, or talked to, one another in such a long time. Now they were drawn together at the Galaxy Legion research base, once again, with the other Double Zero Cyborgs. Albert didn't have time to say anything to Jet before their team was confronted with an alien entity: a boy named Soba. He was running from an evil warlord named Zoa.

It was a lot to take in, but it was agreed the team would ban together once again to protect humanity. Once that was settled, Albert had a minute to seek out Jet. The redheaded New Yorker was peacefully sitting on the roof of the research base, staring at the ocean. Even before this moment, he could tell the year apart had changed Jet a great deal. He smile to himself before approaching. He flung a dart at the back of Jet's head, but the younger man easily caught it, as expected, and turned to face him.

"So when have you taken up meditation?"

Jet smiled and shook his head, tossing the dart up in the air slightly and catching it. Albert was struck by Jet's serenity. The fact that Jet wasn't chasing him off was a good sign. The possibility of forgiveness and acceptance was there. Jet waved him over, and they were able to reconnect a little before Zoa attacked, kidnapping Ivan.

_Finished, for now. I may go into the 'Legend of the Super Galaxy' Jet/ Albert story later on._

* * *

><p><strong>Essay Rant:**

Okay, all. I had a anonymous comment put on _Hyper Ballad_. I took it down; I shouldn't have, but the comment astounded me. I'd like to address it here.

Here was the comment by 'Hi.' I left all spelling and grammar as is:

_ok-who the heck came up with the idea albert and jet liked each  
>other-nothing-NOTHING-indicates it what so ever- the only people albert's<br>loved in that way are hilda and biina/venus._

who came up with it!

_normally i can ignor it and even like the idea, even when its not that... but  
>THIS IS REDICULUS! I like your stories but whach the shows and tell me where<br>on earth this idea sprouted! becaus from my point of veiw compared to the  
>other rediculus parings, this tops them all!<em>

_In episode 19 jet shows liking jimmies mom, kathrine, your stories are great  
>but doulb check your pairings. 002x004 does not exiced, nor anything sujesting<br>it-love stories hate pareings- why cant i find a good love fic that doesn't  
>involve making nongays gays? I'm fine with the conseped of male x male, but<br>this particuler example is just to far from what they show you on the show-  
>maybe there's somthing in the manga- but point out the chapter!<em>

**Okay, here is my response:**

**Paragraph one:** Yes, there has been a long established Albert/Jet paring fandom out there for DECADES. Several Internet 'shrines' existed out there in the early 1990s. Fewer now, but Mik Link's Absolute 002 has been one of my staples for decades, and is still out there. There was one, now gone, called No Life King. He'd done some wonderful artwork featuring Albert/Jet. I could list dozens, but most are in Japanese. By your criticism, I assume you're someone who only watched the 2001 show and that was the only exposure you've had. Please do some research before you write me.

How I 'came up with' this 'ridiculous' pairing? In 1986 I watched 'Legends of the Super Galaxy' with a friend of mine. It was my very first exposure to Cyborg 009. Unedited and in English. Albert and Jet have a very deep relationship in the movie. Towards the end when Albert self-detonates, leaving Jet alone, causes him to grieve. They made promises to die together. At the end, Jet is crying over Albert's grave. When Albert is brought back, well, who does he embrace? Jet! The film isn't totally overt, but it does support the possibility of a relationship between them. Besides, rumor/ essays I've read suggest that Shotaro Ishinomori had intended this relationship, but didn't go with it for what ever reason. He left enough for Albert/Jet fans to fill in the gaps and make a well reasoned fanfiction where Jet and Albert could develop a relationship.

Mariko Azrael, http: .net/u/104220/ Mariko_Azrael, has done tons of established essays and research. Do some looking, if you have an issue with Jet and Albert. All you need is Goggle.

As far as Hilda and Venus, yes, I do address them in my fics. My vampire story addresses them nice, I believe. I'm not interested in writing about them in a relationship with Albert, I may change my mind, but since 1986 I've always been interested in Jet/Albert because of the way it was presented to me in 'Legends of the Super Galaxy.' It was a horrible film, but it did have a few nice points about Jet/Albert.

**Paragraph two: **Thanks for complimenting my writing, I do mean that. But I expected to get this kind of thing for hooking up Crawford and Ken in my Weiss Kreuz fic. Jet and Albert as a couple are NOT more ridiculous than that pairing in the Weiss Kreuz fandom. By the way, I've watch the show. A lot. When I started to look around for fanfiction on the Internet related to Cyborg 009 in the early 1990s, I stumbled only on Jet/ Albert in art and fanfiction. A lot of sites are gone, more is the pity, because there was some awesome stuff out there. It can still be found, but the way I was introduced to Cyborg 009, that was what I stumbled onto FIRST. Also, the mangas, original hard cover, does delve a little deeper into the topic. Not the Tokyo Pop rehash. You're right about that much.

**Paragraph three: **Here is were I get offended. I go out of my way to always label my stories with '002/004' or 'Jet/Albert' so people know what they're getting into. So why did you read 'Hyper Ballad' in the first place if you didn't want to read about Jet crushing on Albert? I put it right up front. [004/Hilde, 002/004, Jet is hurt in battle and waiting for Gilmore to fix him. He's surprised when Albert stays by his side.] What was ambiguous about that?

Another thing, if you are so pissed off that you can't find 'non-gay' stories, why not write your own? No big shakes. I enjoy reading Hilda/Albert stories, too. I just choose not to write them. Let me give you some advice. I'm a Jet/Albert writer. When you click on my Cyborg 009 stories, that's what you get. I've never made apologies to my husband, who is certainly not a slash fan, I'm certainly not going to apologize to someone who leaves an anonymous review. So, if you like my writing, fine, but you're going to read about Jet/Albert if you click on my stories.

Sincerely, SR


End file.
